moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Selifer Langstrider
"Heave Ho! Heavy on the port side!" Petty Officer Selifer Langstrider '''is a sailor in the Grand Alliance Navy. She has served the Alliance for eight years now. With her service she has promoted to Petty Officer Second Class. Langstrider has a fiery and ambitious personality. When one talks to her she seems to have a certain sass. Though she has only been in for 4 years she has plenty of salt. With that salt plenty of sea stories. As of current, she is employed by the Four Winds Trading Company as an augment for diplomatic reasons. Description Normally when with the company or near the ships she is seen in her Navy Working Uniform. This uniform consists of her Arcane Technician Second Class insignia shoulder boards. Her cover is a white brocade style hat. If not in her uniform she has been spotted wearing a green and black dress. Most likely after her father's coat of arms. Langstrider is of fairly average build. She is the average height for a woman her age. Being in the Navy her body is fairly athletic once you get past the beer gut as most sailors have. Her eyes are a silver blueish color. If one were to look into her eyes they would see experience yet with an undertone of naivety. On her right cheek she has a slight scar. It is noticeable in the right light. Some say there is a funny story associated with the scar but that is all hearsay. History Early Years '''Selifer Langstrider, comes from a simple and humble background. She was born in the year of 11 L.C. Her father left just before she was born to go fight in the Expedition to Draenor.. Her mother was left to take care of her older sister and now her new born child. Her father stayed gone for 2 years before returning from the expedition for some shore leave. They say when he finally held little Selifer his arms his heart completely melted. Before he could ship back out to the wars he ended up retiring out of the Navy. After all, he was a veteran of the First War and now the Second War. He figured his chances of surviving another tour were slim. Being a Boatswain's Mate Chief when he retired he packed his family up from Moonbrooke and moved them into the city of Stormwind where he would work as dock worker and help reconstruct the city. When Selifer was 6 years old she was noticed by a local Mage whom commented on her cuteness. All she was doing was playing with two strands of grass. This man approached the family and asked if he minded if he taught her in Arcane magic. Lonnaeus being a Boatswains mate and uneducated, he wanted the best for his daughter and agreed to have her taught. By age 11 she had become fairly proficient in the ways of the Arcane. The Mage, John Cargan, was fairly proud of his student and her progress. However, a few months later John died of old age. Selifer was devastated not only had she lost a wonderful teacher; she had also lost a wonderful friend. From there she took to learning in her own hands. Hours a day she would go to the Mage Quarter and learn from student who were taking a break from their studies. Since the loss of John, however, she never really progressed in the same fashion. If one had to give a title to her proficiency it would be hardly that of an apprentice. Once Langstrider was 16 years old she enlisted in the Grand Alliance Navy, following in her father's footsteps. Lonnaeus was so proud to have a child follow the way of the Salty road. Basic Naval Training Camp When Selifer arrived at the training area for basic seamanship she took a test to see where she would be best placed. Being educated in the Arcane and a decent guesser she scored high enough for Arcane Technician. For 60 days she would endure some of the most physically and mentally challenging tasks she had ever been put up to. Every morning her, Company Commanders would come screaming and hollering. Even if they had only gotten but a few hours of sleep. In this hell, she saw light. That light's name was, Rythren de Collier. He pushed her when she felt like she could go no further. Made her laugh, and gave her a shoulder to cry on when the going got tough. The company commanders never found out about the relationship beginning between two recruits and they were never punished. At day 60, she was named a Sailor of the Alliance. Her family came to her graduation and after 16 years she had never seen her father cry, until that day. Arcane Technician "A" School Upon leaving basic training, she was ordered to report to Naval Training Command Stormwind. (NAVTRANCOMSW) The estimated time for training was eight months. Selifer was relieved to be stationed so close to home. In the beginning she was worried she would be sent to Ironforge or Menethil Harbor. Every weekend on non-duty weekends she would go and visit her family and just relax. From this time in her Naval career she gained plenty of sea stories. Funny part is she was still on shore. People have said she loves to talk about this part of her career. For good reason, hell had hardly even begin to settle in to the horizon. About three weeks before graduation of "A" school, Naxxramas opened back up and stationed Scourge floating temple like objects outside the gates of Stormwind. The general alarm was sounded through the complex and all hands sprang up ready for war. Being students they weren't masters at war by any means. While defending the western part of the gate, Selifer's good shipmate from basic QMSN Rythren de Collier was hit with a stray shadow bolt effectively killing him. Selifer had been standing on his left side when he fell. She wrapped him in her arms and comforted him until his dying breath. In a blind rage Selifer started just hurling wild volleys of magic. This day ATSN Langstrider, she was a seaman at this time, was awarded the Stormwind Defense Force ribbon. She had never seen so much death up to this day. She was left wondering how creatures could be so evil and so vile. Some say that this is where her hatred towards the undead comes from. Four weeks later she graduated from AT "A" School with military distinction. First Tour of Duty 28 Jan, 29 L.C. Selifer began her first tour of duty on board the HMS Sand of Lothar, a Gryphon-class ship. Being as this was a dead time for conflict there was really no significant conflicts. Only notable conflict is when Flagship of the strike group spotted a possible surface contact off the ship's port side. Selifer tuned the ship's listening devices in on the contacts location. When she heard the sound of an Orc scream, "Lay it down! Drop the hammer! Raise the banners! Death to the Alliance!" Langstrider was quick on the draw and ran to the weather deck and exclaimed, "Heave Ho! Heavy on the port side!" The ship's general bell was sounded. Two other ships flanked, one left and one right, from behind the lead ship. Three ships off the groups port side! Being a smaller strike group there was only two other ships with the Lothar. Cannons blazed and ringed in the afternoon sky. Grape shot, 2 pounders, 4 pounders filled the air. The Lothar banked to hard to the starboard side, to try and out turn the advancing ship, and received a heavy blow to her port side. The ship started to take on water. A lot of water in fact. Selifer ran to the hole in the bulkhead and put up an arcane shield over the hole. Seeing as Damage Controlman wasn't a rate there was no real order to the damage. The captain ordered mast breakers to be shot full armada off the starboard side. Thankfully, it was a direct hit! The enemy ship's main sail was severely crippled. Sadly, the HMS Darkshire, a Proudmoore-class ship, didn't make it. She took to heavy of damage to the second and third decks. Her main sail was also completely torn in half. "All hands! Abandon ship!" their captain exclaimed while the ship began to sink into Davey Jone's locker. The remaining Horde ships were successfully sunk after 4 hours of pure chaos. 43 souls lost their life that day; ten of which were Selifer's shipmates. Selifer continued to hold the shield over the hole for 2 days until the engineers fashioned a patch of scavenged wood. Because of the groups fire and dedication to duty they thwarted a sneak attack on the shores of Westfall. The HMS Darkshire received an Alliance Navy Silver star. The HMS Sands of Lothar was also given the Alliance Navy Bronze star. The ship was dry docked and for the next two years and received heavy repairs. Second Alliance Expedition to Draenor Seeing as her ship was next to destroyed Selifer was sent as an "Individual Augment" for the Grand Alliance Army. Shortly after the Dark portal was reopened by Lord Kazzak When the portal popped open she was mustered with 234rd Infantry Division. The division was marched out to the Blasted Lands and set up flanks on the left side of the assault. As the demons of the Burning Legion started pouring out she used the radio caller to order, after her Officer ordered her to, a small strike on the charging enemy forces. When the bombs landed there wasn't much use. Even barrage after barrage or mortar fire there was little hope dropping their ranks. Just when hope was about to be abandoned, Duke Maxen and his First Regiment took heavy on the armies right flank and assisted in pushing the bastards back into the portal. Once in the portal Selifer was at the tavern at Honor Hold catching some rest while the high brass talked new tactics at thwarting the newest conflict in the world. Though on land even the few weeks that passed at Honor Hold she gained more sea stories. the 234rd Infantry Division was ordered to stay back and protect Honor Hold. Though AT2 wanted to continue pushing forward with the rest of the Grand Alliance. She followed her duty and knew it well. When not on gate watch or patrol she helped the Gnomes maintain the radar and communications equipment in Honor Hold. One night, a small company of Hellfire Orcs tried to lay assault on the hold. She awoke to the sound of swords clashing and mages hurling fireballs. Like a ghost she flew out of bed and scrambled to put on her protective gear. While the Orcs put up a hell of a fight, Selifer was busy throwing ice bolts and ice lances at the west gate. After a few casualties and enough blood to make the strongest of dwarfs cringe. When all the fighting was done she looked down and noticed that she only had one boot on. From there her name was "The Single Booted Wonder." After months of the occasional raid, restless nights, and drunken days at the tavern, the Divisional Commander received word that the Grand Alliance had pushed their way to the Black Temple and thwarted Illidan's reign. Gryphons flew over and set off fire works. Dwarfs fired their rifles in the air. Again the Alliance had saved the world from certain destruction. = = Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Sailors Category:Merchants Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Stormwindian